Many routine functions require a person to be in a kneeling position. These functions include washing a person or pet in a bath tub, working on the body of a car, gardening, etc. In a kneeling position, a substantial portion of a person's body weight is borne by the knees. Even a short time in a kneeling position will prove painful on the knees. Placing a towel or similar item on the floor will help slightly but will not eliminate sore knees.
What is needed is a device whereby a person can be in a kneeling position for a long periods of time without causing the knees to be sore. Such a device should not only cushion the knees but should also relieve the knees from being the only major bearer of body weight when a person is in a kneeling position.